The gold Skimmer
by Piper-st
Summary: Piper has captured by a Murkraider captain. this wants that she make for him a special crystal. with them he wants to reawaken which was a tyrant. Aerrow and the Storm Hawks on the way to rescue Piper
1. Chapter 1

The gold skimmer

Piper watched the sky of Atmos. The big clouds hung over the wasteland like candy floss. The wind was normal but the sun went down. Piper gazed at her map and studied it. Then she looked up at the controls of the waypoints. "Where could it be?" Piper mumbled a little bit angrily. She looked back to the map. Was it all a fake? Suddenly Piper heard the roar of jet engines. As she looked back a giant ship broke out of the clouds. Piper's breath froze. "Murk Raiders." She finally said. The huge ship was bigger than anything Piper had ever seen. The skull on the front of the ship opened. Over twenty skimmers flew out of it, with Piper as their primary target. Piper moaned slightly at the sight. She accelerated her skimmer and flew away from them. "Girl! You have no chance. Give up!" The enemy skimmers approached her. Two Pilots went to attack Piper directly with their swords. Piper activated her fight stick and shot. The first skimmer exploded. Against the second one Piper had to fight directly. With sword vs. sword, finally Piper cut the wings of the other skimmer away. Piper smiled as the two pilots with their parachutes fell into the wastelands. Piper noticed a noise. When she looked up she saw a gold skimmer. "What's this?" Piper asked. At that moment, the wings of the unknown skimmer began to shine a light blue. Then it released a big blue green energy ball, bigger than Piper's skimmer flying directly towards her. Piper held her arms to protect her face from the light. The wave of energy hit her skimmer and Piper. She was carried out of her seat. The energy flew through her body. Her muscles cramped and she blacked out.

Piper woke. She was in a small dark room lying on the ground. When she tried to get up, she noticed that her arms were tied to her back. Her legs were also tied up and roped to the arms. She tried to free herself but the ropes were too strong. Finally she was able to sit but it was not comfortable. She looked around in her cell. It was dirty and wet. A rat ran on the ground and entered a small hole in the wall. A small light behind a grid in the left corner was the only light in the room, and it was not very strong. The key to the heavy metal door was clicking. The door opened, and a man entered the cell. He was no murk; he was a normal human man, yet he wore the uniform of the Murk Raiders. He was tall, more than 2 meters. On his belt carried a big sword. "Morning little one!" He spoke in a threatening voice. Piper swallowed and he entered the cell. Taking a small wooden chair which was standing in the corner, the man sat down in front of her. He looked at the helpless Piper for a long time until Piper asked him. "Who are you?" "Captain Imram Narnosh. Chief of the Murk raiders!" Piper gasped. She had heard of this man many times. He was a legend, the chief of all Murk Raider pirates. He had fought against the old Cyclonis and won. He also hunted dragons and killed Phoenixes for fun. But then Piper began to giggle. She knew Narnosh was over 70 years of age. But the man standing in front of her was maybe 20 years old. "What's so funny, little one? Your Situation?" "No no! For a short moment you scared me. You're not Imram Narnosh. Imram Narnosh is over 70. He may be dead. Nobody has heard anything from him for years!" The man laughed. "Yes he is so old, but I am also Imram Narnosh!" Piper looked at him. He ridiculed me, Piper thought. "I am Imram Narnosh. Junior! The old man is my Dad!" Piper was not sure what that meant for her but she had a bad feeling in her stomach. "So what you want. Do you know who I am?" "Yes of course, Piper. You're the navigator of the storm Hawks and the best expert for crystals and stuff. Is this right?" Piper pushed herself right away from him. "Y...Yes!" "Good! Now I know I have the right girl." "What?" "Yes I have searched for you for a long time. Then we saw you with your crew at this diner. I sent one of my men over to you with this fake map. You fell so perfectly into my trap. It was too easy." Piper was angry. "For what do you need me?" The man pulled an old piece of paper out of his uniform and showed it to her. "Do you know what this is?" Piper looked at picture of this crystal. "It's a live crystal, but it's a myth. Nobody has ever seen it or used it."

"I want you to make us this crystal, little one!" "What. Did you hear me? It's a myth. The crystal does not exist." "Well so you think. I know it exists, because we have a recipe. But we're unable to make it, and the only two people on Atmos that are able to do that are you and this complete wacky girl, Cyclonis." "And what happens when I don't help you?" He drew his sword and held it at Pipers neck. "That wouldn't be so good for you, little one!"

The Condor flew round the same location where Piper was last seen. "Are you absolute sure?" Aerrow ask the old fisherman. "Yes Storm Hawks. The murk raiders get this girl about four hours ago." "Dude, this is not good!" Aerrow look angry towards Finn, before he asked the fisherman again. "Do you know which direction they flew?" "Yes in this direction." He pointed to the north with his hand. "Ok thanks." "It is an honour to help the Storm Hawks. Good Luck. I have to go back on my ship." "Yes of course." Aerrow went back from the landing platform into the Hangar. "What do they want with Piper?" Finn finally asked. "I don't know. But Piper is a smart girl. What I'm really worried about is this Gold Skimmer. Did Piper finally shoot him down? What if what this old man said was the truth? These things have a gigantic power." They entered the Bridge. Stork was reading his books about the dark history of Atmos. "I have it!" he screamed. "What do you have?" ask Aerrow. "The Gold Skimmer, See." He presented Aerrow with a picture in the book. "Dude, what a nice ride." "Oh yes. But the owner was a Murk raider!" said Stork in a dark voice. Aerrow looked at him. "Who?" "Imram Narnosh! The Master of the Murk raiders." Radarr heard this name and hid behind Aerrow's legs. Aerrow's expression was also dark. "I know the stories. But I thought he died a few years ago?" "Maybe yes. But if that was the real gold Skimmer, Piper is in really big trouble!"

Piper moved and kicked but the ropes moved no centimetre. Her wrist was sore and throbbing. Her legs were damp. She moaned and try again to get the ropes off. There was no change, so Piper gave up. "Great. Next time I'm not flying out that way. Maybe with another person?" She said to herself. She searched the dirty floor after something useful. But only found a paperclip and a knob lying in her cell. Piper tried again to free herself, but again, no moving. "HELP! Can anyone hear me?" she screamed. No answer. "Hello? Help! I was kidnapped!" Piper shook her head. Why should anyone hear her? She was on a ship. Nobody was here, they wouldn't help her. Her situation was bad. Really bad. Piper closed her eyes. She thought of only one thing. Aerrow! She remembered her first date. In a nice Coffee at terra Atmosia. Or on her second date. A Picnic at Terra Tropica. Where is he at the moment? She thought. Something squeaked. Piper opened her eyes and saw the rat again. But now Piper noted it was a mouse. A dog mouse. A little bit like Radarr. "Hey. Can you help me?" The mouse looked at her and tilted its head slightly to the right. "What's going on with me? I ask a mouse for help. I have to get out of here as fast as possible." At this moment the mouse ran to Piper's Back. Seconds later, Piper noted that it was plucking on the ropes. Then the ropes fell off. Piper rubbed her wrists. "Thanks!" the mouse looked straight at her, and then it ran back into the wall. Now it was not very hard do get the ropes from her legs off. Piper walked around in her cell. Maybe somewhere there's hole where she can flee through. She noted that one wall was rusty and old. She threw herself against it. Two times. Then she noted how the wall broke. When Piper looked up. She was laying on a piece of the wall in a corridor. Piper smiled. "Too easy." She stood up, brushed her clothes of any dirt and was ready to leave this place.

Aerrow searched with the binoculars in the sky after Piper. Or something else. Junko came up to him. "We have alarmed all Squads in Atmos. They will come as soon as possible. But many of them are in heavy fights with the Cyclonians." "Yeah, I know. It's really bad." "Did you see anything?" "Nope, only clouds." "Stork says we flew in the unknown areas of Atmos. He warned it could be dangerous." "And when have followed them to the other side. I would do it!" "Aerrow!" Stork walked onto the bridge to address the Captain. "I have an Idea!" "What?" "Yes. Who knows more about the Murk Raiders than anyone else and is stupid enough to give us this information?" Aerrow looks unquestionably to Finn. "No idea!" said Aerrow. "Eyeball!" scream Finn. "Bingo!" "And where is he?" ask Aerrow. "What I know is he plays poker every Thursday in half an hour on Terra Neon." "Good. Stork maximum speed to Terra Neon!"

Piper crept over the corridor of the big ship. She saw many hangers and Soldiers, but nobody noticed her. She was clever and she knew exactly where she could hide. She entered a corridor where nobody else was. Slowly Piper moved forward. Now she was in a small hangar. Only one skimmer stood there. It was the golden one which attacked her. Piper looked at it closer. It was Old, but well in excess. The skimmer had several weapons and four operating plants. "If I escape, I'll get to do it with style!" Piper thought, but the moment she jumped on the ride, she heard a click behind her. "Get her!" Somebody screamed. Two soldiers grabbed Piper and dragged her arms behind her back. "Ow. Let me GO!" she screamed. She felt how her arms were short before they broke. She screamed in pain. The two men roped her arms again, then grabbed one arm and held her. Imram Narnosh came up to her. He smiled, his black hair was hanging in his face.

"I must say I really have underestimated you. You are really smart, but you have no chance of fleeing." "We will see!" Piper snapped back. He smiled. "Take her back to a cell, but this time in a high security one." "Yes Sir!" the two confirmed. "No. let me go you bastards." "Wait!" Narnosh said. The soldiers turned around before they left the room. "I have something for you, little one!" He took a pistol from his belt and aimed it at her, and pulled the trigger. Piper was shot by the crystal energy. Her muscles were immediately numb. She couldn't move any more. Only her head was able to move. But Piper was short for sleep. "This anaesthetic will help so she is silent for the next few hours. Take her to her cell! And Watch her! I need her."

Piper was taken to a new cell. It was not as dirty and old as the last one, but the heavy door was frightening for Piper. There was no light in this cell. The guards sat Piper down, then one took another rope and wrapped it around her upper body. The other took a chain which was fixed on the wall. On the other end was a cuff for a foot. He laid it around Pipers right foot, over her boot and closed it. Then he took a big padlock and locked it. The first was finish wrapping and made a large knot in the rope. "Is she secure?" The first guard asked the second. "Yes. This time she has to cut off her leg to get away!" The two laughed and left Piper alone. The heavy door closed. It was pitching dark. No light or anything else. Not one noise was to be heard. Piper was close to tears. She didn't want to be a hostage. But she had no choice. Only somebody else could help her. She worked against the ropes but they made no movement. The chain was also a problem. Piper stood up and walked around. She noticed this heavy metal thing on her foot. With every single step there was this metal noise. It was terrible.

Arrow, Finn and Junko landed on Terra Neon. They walked between the roller coaster and the candy bars. Finn wanted to go on everything but it was not possible. "There it is!" Junko pointed at this old fisherman bar with the name: "the fish." The boys joined it. It was dirty and sticky. Smoke from cigarettes hung in the air. There was brisk business in there. "Has anybody located him?" ask Aerrow. "Yes, 11 o'clock" Answered Finn and held is hand at Eyeball. He sat on a table with some other guys and was playing poker. He stood up angrily and screamed. "No you liar. You damn cheater. Nobody can have a good game four times in a row. Show me your arms!" The storm hawks approached him slowly. Junko and Finn grabbed him and push him against the wall. Junko took a pair of handcuffs from his belt and arrested Eyeball. Aerrow stood behind them and screamed at the baffled bar visitors. "This is an operation of the Sky Knight from Atmos. No reason for excitement!" Then they took Eyeball out of the "Fish." "What do you want, kids? When have done nothing for a month. What's your problem?" Aerrow Stood in front of him. "Who is the captain that flies the gold skimmer?" Eyeball laughed. "Nobody has a gold skimmer. Only this old man named Narnosh had one. But he is dead!" Aerrow whacked him. "This guy kidnapped our navigator. Where is he and where can we find him?" "This isn't a joke?" "Of course it is not. Why would you think that?" Eyeball was thoughtful "The small rat must've found that thing of his dad's!" "Who?" "His son. He would be the same boss like his father, chief of all Murk Raiders. But to be the boss you have to have a ceremony where the old boss says the new one is now boss. But Narnosh died so early that nobody was chosen as new one." "But what would he need Piper for?" Finn asked. "Maybe Narnosh will make a crystal to relive the old Narnosh!" "Is that possible?" Junko asked. "Maybe, I'm not sure. Good. Un-cuff him. He is free." "Thanks. But there is still something more the new one needs a woman by his side."

The Door opened again. Piper closed her eyes to protect them from the strong light. "Stand up, crystal girl. The boss wants to speak to you!" Piper noticed when somebody uncuffed her leg. Then he pushed her out of the room, throwing her down the small corridors of the ship. "Where are we going?" Piper asked. "Shut up and go. He doesn't like it to wait!" Piper entered a huge room. Gold was seen everywhere and expensive looking pictures were hanging on the walls. In the middle was a huge table, well covered with expensive looking food and a red looking juice in big glasses. Narnosh sat on one end and read a newspaper, 'The Atmos Post', the biggest newspaper on atmos. Fortunately it wasn't a Cyclonian one. He looked at Piper when she was brought in. He laid the newspaper away and smiled. "Morning little one. Are you hungry? I hope you like it, my cooking is excellent." Piper was hungry but she didn't want to sit on the same table with him. It was a bit fishy. Why was Narnosh so nice? Finally she walked up to the table. "Take the ropes away. She doesn't need them!" The guard unroped Piper. Piper rubbed her wrists painfully. Narnosh sent the guard away. "Sit down!" He ordered her. Piper was looking at him. "And if I don't want to sit down and eat?" she asked. "Then you can eat with the crew. Naked!" Piper stared at him in disbelief. "I'll do it!" Piper sat down immediately. "For your information, should you try something stupid, I have sixteen guards outside of this room. One scream and they are here. Ok!" Piper confirmed. "So let's start. Take what you want. We have enough." Piper grabbed some meat and bread and start eating. Narnosh looked at her. "They're searching for you!" He began, showing Piper the article in the newspaper. "Your crew." "And they'll finally find me and rescue me." He laughed. "What do you mean, little one!" Piper started to eat. "When will you let me go?" "After you finish your work for what I need you, to make this crystal." "How do I know that you won't kill me after I've done it." "My word as pirate." Piper rolled her eyes. "You can trust me. If this crystal is finished, you can go. You even get a substantial reward." "I don't want your money. I will not be a prisoner any longer."

"Maybe I can do something. But you are a Storm Hawk. And I know what you are able to do. So I think it is better for your health and my ship. You will stay in the cell where you are."Piper threw the fork. She stared at him angrily. "I want to go back in my cell." "Of course." He laid the newspaper away and screamed at the guards. When Piper had left the room, Narnosh spoke in a friendly manner, "Enjoy your little vacation dear. In a few hours we will arrive at my place. Then you have to work."

The condor flew with maximum speed. Aerrow stood on the bridge. "Are you sure Stork that that is the last resting place of Narnosh?" "Yes after this book the famous resting place in Atmos. It is the Skull Mountain." "And when do we arrive?" "In 2 hours."

Piper waited again in the pitch dark cell, her legs chained to the wall. It was so boring. She played with her fingers and planned in her mind what she should do next. But it wasn't very hard. She had to get out of here as fast as possible. Whatever Narnosh will do with the live crystal couldn't be something good. The doors opened and Narnosh walked in. "So little one, the boring part you've endured, you behaved. Now it comes to something more strenuous." One guard removed the chain. "Come with me." Narnosh said bluntly. Piper walked behind him, followed by five armed guards. Sounds of creaking metal and moving machinery could be heard. "What are all these sounds?" "We just landed on our base." "Your base?" Piper asked a little bit surprised. "Yes of course. Where did you think we were going to take you? Maybe to Cyclonia!" He laughed. They left the corridors and stood on a balcony at the front of the ship. Piper saw in the distance a huge mountain in the shape of a skull. "Skull Mountain!" Piper only stared in disbelief. "I thought this was only a myth." "Like the crystal?" Narnosh only asked. The ship flew in the mouth of the skull. Inside there was a huge base. It was modern and held many troops ready for action. The ship landed. Narnosh looked to his guards "Take her into the lab. She should start to work!"


	2. Chapter 2

Piper looked around the room. There was top modern equipment. The light was in a dark blue, maybe to protect the crystals Piper thought. "Wow. Where did you get all this stuff? This is even newer than Cyclonis' Lab equipment." "We have Money. Being a Pirate is a good job with a good content." Narnosh only said. Piper smiled a little bit. "That was the first time!" Piper looked at him. "For what?" The crystal mage questioned. "That I've seen you smile." Piper instantly removed her smile from her face. "I like it when you smile. Did I say that before?" "I don't know what you want from me. But I am here to make a crystal and nothing more. When this thing is finished, I'm leaving!" Piper pushed Narnosh away with her fingers. "How you want little one. But something you have to get before." "What?" Piper questioned. Narnosh nodded at the guard who stood in the corner. The guard grabbed a chain and attached it to Piper's foot. "Oh Come on. Why did you do that?" "After your little action on our ship. We say security measures." The guard closed the chain and returned to his corner. "This is Sarge. One of my best men. When you need something you get it from him. And don't try anything stupid. The chain is too short to reach him." Narnosh left the room. "Wait. I need the recipe for the Crystal!" "On the table!" he shouted down the hall. Piper looked at the book. It was old, very old. She opened it and started to read. "Wow. That is incredible. Where did you get this?" Sarge looked at Piper and said nothing. "Ok you are very chatty!" She began reading the book. "Ah there it is. The Live crystal. So let's start!"

Hours later

Piper threw her hands against her face and moaned. The small red crystal in front of her exploded and become red dust. "It's impossible to make!" She finally scolded. Narnosh came back into the room. "Problems?" he casually asked. Piper shot him a 'leave me alone' stare and continued on working. "What did you think about a little break, hm? Eat something, maybe sleep. You have time, little one." "Stop calling me that. You know my name!" she finally screamed at him. "Oh. Somebody's a little bit aggressive." He spoke to Sarge. Sarge only chuckled. "I tell you what Piper. You take a short break and I'll show you something that's sure to be interesting for you." "No chance. I got to working." Narnosh only moaned. "You are a workaholic, little one. There is no hope for you." He walked to the wall where Piper's chain was fixed. "had you ever been FUN in your live? Going out, make bullshit or only relax?" Narnosh released her from it and held the chain in his hand "I am working Narnosh and for you question. I have a lot of FUN in my live but I have FUN when I can work ALONE. So let me do!" Narnsoh said noting and walked out of the room. But with the chain in his hand. "What… What are you doing… you are a bullhead." He pulled Piper from her chair. Fortunately she was able to lay the crystals down beforehand. The mage followed him. What else did she have to do? "Where are we going?" "You'll see it soon." The two entered a huge old room, built from old stone bricks. It was like a catacomb. "Where are we?" Narnosh stood in front of an old skull. "This is my father." "The real Captain Narnosh?" Piper asked with fear in her voice. "Yes. And with your crystal, he will return to life." "No!" "What?" Narnosh ask, anger present in his voice. "I will never be the person who will revive him. No chance. Kill me or do something with me. But I will not help you!" "Ok, when that is your last choice. But wait I have something that could change your mind." Narnosh looked behind Piper. "Bring him in!" Piper turned around. The sight that fell on her eyes made her breath falter. "Aerrow!" Aerrow stood in front of her, clad in chains. "Hi Piper." This was a bad situation. Piper looked bad to Narnosh. "You Monster. Let him go!" "No, little one. You will create my crystal, or he will die. Also the other Storm Hawks!" "No, you Bastard!" Piper stormed at Narnosh, but more guards surrounded her. "So let me make the offer again for you. You make me this damn crystal or you and your friends are dead. I will send you as food for the fire worms in the wasteland or I'll do something worse. Maybe you would make a nice maid." "Let her go!" Aerrow screamed. "No chance, Aerrow. Not this time. Take him away. And the girl back into the Lab! And Piper, I want results!"


	3. Chapter 3

Piper worked in the lab. She was tired. Really tired. Her eyes closed slowly. Her head was heavy and tilted forward. It was warm and silent. She was startled up. Narnosh had entered the lab. Piper quickly hid the little blue crystal behind a bowl. "Tired, little one?" "Yes. A little bit." "Ok. What happens when you fall sleep?" He stood behind Piper and started to massage her. "Relax a little bit, have a nice dream or remember old things." Piper was tired again. She closed her eyes again. It felt good. "Wait. No!" she pushed him away. "Easy little one. I won't do anything to you." "Are you sure?" He laughed. "How old are you little one? 15?" "15 and a half." "Oh so young. And smart too." He stroked over her cheek. "Go away!" Piper pushed him away again. "Ok, Ok. Do you need anything?" he enclosed around Piper.

"Yes, help. I need my assistants." "You have assistants?" "Yes."

"Let me guess. Aerrow? Do you think I'm stupid?" "No. I was going to say Finn."

"Oh, Ok. Good he can help you in an hour. No longer, Ok?" "Yes, Captain." said Piper in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Finn entered the lab. "Oh man. This is not going to be fun." He looked at Piper, sitting tired on a table. Her foot was chained to the wall and her skin was pale. "Oh. Man you've been better looking before." "Thanks Finn. It is also good to see you too." She grins. "This idiot thinks I am your assistant." He laughed. "I said you were." "What?" "Finn, take this."

"Oh. Oh, ok. What does it do?" he sat next to Piper. Slowly Piper took the little blue crystal from its hiding place behind the bowl and gave it to Finn. "Use it when you back."

"Ok. Do you have a plan?" "Sure!" Piper continued on working. "Pass me the green glass." She said. "This one?" "Yes." Finn handed it to Piper. "How is the status of the crew?"

"We're Ok. Fortunately Stork could escape with the Condor." "That's good." "Yes. I hope you can finish soon. The cell where we are is not very big." "Use the crystal, then come back and free me. I don't know how long I can take it all here.""Good.""Now do something so it looks like you know what you are doing here."

Finn came back into the cell. After the guard walked away he gave Aerrow the crystal.

"We should use it as fast as possible. Piper's status is really bad. She can't do this for much longer." "Ok. What is this crystal for?" "A cutting torch one. She also said the armory is in the south from her." "Good. Luckily Piper always has a plan. He has contact Stork with Radarr's hidden radio. When we show the signal, he will come."

The red crystal that sat in front of Piper changed its colour to green. Pipers face was full of happiness. "It worked. It worked. I did it!" Narnosh threw his coffee cup away and ran to her. He looked over her shoulder. "Perfect!" he took the crystal away. Piper, a little surprised, looked at him. Narnosh was happy. Really happy. He began leaving the room, then stopped and turned to Sarge and pointed at Piper. Sarge took a pair of cuffs and fixed them onto Piper's hands. Then he unlocked the chain on Piper's food and took her out of the room and followed Narnosh. "Hey, what's with you? I've done what you want." They re-entered the room were the skull was. "I knew it, Narnosh. Your word as a Pirate means nothing!"

"Little one, relax. Everything will be right for you." "How you mean that. You promised to free me and my friends." "No. I have other plans. Your friends will go to Cyclonia. We'll get heaps of money for them." "WHAT!" Piper screamed, only held by the cuffs. "You are. You are…"Piper has no idea how she could say to him. "Save your Power. Little one. You need it."

"For what?" "To marry me!" Piper was at a loss for words. "I see you didn't expect that. But I need a girl by my side to be the new Master of the Murk Raiders, and you are the only one who is smart, attractive and available for it." "Have you thought about the idea that I don't want to?" "No. The brides are never asked. My mum was married to my father in the same way too." "But I don't accept." "Doesn't matter. So it'll take some time until we can start. So why don't you make yourself a little bit fresh darling?" Sarge pulled Piper out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper sat on the bed of a small room which looked like a hotel room, only smaller and dirtier. There was a bed a mirror and a toilet with asink. Tears ran down Piper's face. She didn't want to get married and especially not to Narnosh. She noticed how tired she was but now it was unbearable to sleep. Piper began to think that maybe Narnosh didn't want her to sleep. To Narnosh, being tired meant Piper was weak and helpless and better to control compared to when she was rested. Piper wiped away the tears again. She hoped that Aerrow was free and safe. Every second she expected Aerrow to come through the door and save her, but he never came. Something must be wrong, but what?

Piper stood up and walked around the room. She watched herself in the old damaged mirror. She did not want to look like that on her wedding day. You could see how tired she was. Her blue hair was out of control and her skin was pale. She walked away from the mirror and laid down on the bed, counting the water drops falling out of the tap. She hoped she could sleep a little bit. The door opened, and Piper stood up quickly in great hope that is was Aerrow, but it was only Sarge.

"Miss Narnosh! Your hands please, Milady." He held in his hands the cuffs and chains. Piper took a few steps backwards.

"No! I don't want to marry him. Kill me or do something with me but I don't want to get married today!"

"Please don't make it more worse than it is! Be smart and don't resist!" Two guards appeared behind Sarge.

"No! Never. Over my dead body!"

"Well that's your choice. Get her!" The 2 guards entered the room. Piper took a big shard from the mirror to defend herself. But for the two strong guards she was not really a challenge. Quicker than Piper was able to look, the first grabbed her arm with the shard and turned it sharply that Piper released a scream of pain and let the shard fall. The second guard grabbed her other arm, and both of them dragged Piper out of the room.

In the corridor the 3 mean grabbed Piper and cuffed her arms and feet. Piper screamed, kicked and bit but the 3 were inexorably. The cuffs were connected together with a chain. Piper was still able to walk normally but she could not run or flee. Her arms were in front of her stomach. Sarge only handed her a bouquet and pushed her before him down the corridor.

"No! Leave me alone. I don't want-"

"Go! Or I will carry you."

"No, you bastards. I don't want to go!" Piper stooped and didn't move an inch.

"Go. Go!" Sarge repeated. But Piper stood mobilized with all her guards standing still. Now Sarge lost his nerves. He grabbed Piper and supported her on his shoulder and carried her away.

"Hey. Put me down!"

"No chance crystal girl. You will marry the chief now!"

They entered the skull room again. The skull of the old Narnosh was mummified. Narnosh stood in the room in front of a small altar. He wore a new uniform with gold armor and a long red cape. Over 20 Guards stood in Parade formation. Sarge walked Piper down.

"Did she cause any problems?" Narnosh asked angrily.

"Nothing we could not handle!" Sarge only said. Narnosh took Piper's arm coarsely and then he pulled her to him.

"If you make problems again, you will pay for it! Understood?"

"I will resist till my life ends if need be."

"Little one, calm down. It is the nicest day in our lives. You are marrying the new Master of Atmos."

"What?"

"Yes Piper. I have great plans for us two. I will conquer everything and own it."

"You are crazy!" Narnosh glared angrily towards her again.

"You play along or I will personally kill every member of you crew, while you watch!"

"I thought you were going to deliver them to Cyclonis?"

"Maybe I'll do both. But you can be sure I will marry you today."

"You won't get away with this. If the other Sky Knights hear what happened they will hunt you down."

"Do you think I am scared about the other Sky Knights? They are the first to fall. They will pay for what they've done to me!" Piper gave him a curious glance

"What did they do to you?"

"They killed my dad. I never met him. He died shortly after I was born. My mum had to raise me alone. I hate them and for that I'll kill them all."

"You poor boy." Piper said with a sarcastic voice

"I'm an orphan and Aerrow and Finn too. Both our parents died, but we don't think to kill all Cyclonians for that. We want justice and no more war." Narnosh slapped her.

"Shut up wife!"

"Ouch. Are you crazy?"

"I will teach you obedience once we are married!" A guard ran to Narnosh and whispered something into his ear.

"Then find them! All available men on battle stations! Start the ceremony! Now!" A guard sat the Live crystal on the head of the old Narnosh. It began to glow. The green glow took over the whole mummified body.

"Yes it works!" Piper got a strange feeling in her stomach.

"Say goodbye to your old life, Miss Narnosh."


	5. Chapter 5

Piper looked to the right were she saw Aerrow behind the door. He peered into the room. Piper winked at him and he winked back.

"Oh. I don't think so!" Quickly Piper pulled the two crystals out of her pocket. The first she shot to the ground. A flash appeared so fast that nobody was prepared for it. After the flash disappeared, Narnosh saw Piper without her cuffs running to the Live crystal. She shot an energy burst with the second crystal aimed at the Live crystal. The Live crystal was hit and turned to dust, along with the mummified remains of the old Narnosh.

"NO! What did you do!" Narnosh screamed. At this moment the Storm Hawks stormed the room. Junko pushed 3 guards with one punch away. Finn shot 4 down and Radarr bit one on his leg. Aerrow jumped and landed near Piper and defeated 3 other guards.

"Thanks for the rescue!" Piper said relieved

"Anytime." The Storm Hawks surrounded Narnosh. "Narnosh, it's over. Give Up!" Piper said.

"Never! I have a Plan B too, little one!" He pulled two pistols out of his belt and aim them at Piper and Aerrow so fast that no one could do anything. Narnsoh shot. Arrow jumped and pulled Piper to the ground. The shots were fired again. Narnosh started to run. He tapped on his watch. Seconds later heavy explosions began to shake the base. A Loudspeaker system was heard.

"Attention all personal. The self destruct countdown has been activated. Please leave your stations and evacuate. Have a nice day!"

"Oh Men. Why does it always end this way!" Finn only commented. Narnosh entered the lab. He grabbed the book with the recipe for the Live crystal and continued to run away.

"Hurry! Piper you come with me. The rest to the condor! Hurry guys move double time!" Piper and Aerrow ran after Narnosh. He had a huge lead. In the Corridor Narnosh's men ran away in panic to find somewhere safe.

"There! You see him?" Aerrow asked.

"Yes! He entered this room. Let's get him." Both entered the room. Suddenly Piper screamed. Someone held a gun to her head.

"Don't move Sky Knight or she dies!"

"Let her go Narnosh. You've done enough to her!" Aerrow slowly walked near them.

"Don't move! Put your hands up!" Aerrow raised his hands.

"What do you want?"

"You don't follow me. I will leave now and as provision, I take the girl. She can make me a huge army of crystal powered soldiers, which will be unstoppable."

"Narnosh. Let me go!" Piper screamed again.

"No little one. We will both marry today."

"If I can speak; no chance!" Piper slammed her elbow into Narnosh's stomach. He released his grip on Piper. Piper freed herself and ran to Aerrow. Narnosh pulled another pistol and aimed it at Piper, but before he could shot, an energy shot from Aerrow's sword hit him. He was knocked against the wall. Rocks from the ceiling fell down on him. After the dust settled, he was lying under a rock with his legs.

"Help me! Help me!" Piper and Aerrow walked to him and wanted to help, but heavy explosions shook the base again and more rocks began to fall and cover the floor.

"The whole thing's about to collapse! Piper we've got to get out now!" Aerrow took Piper's hand and ran to the next window. They jumped through it into the sky. Both were falling into the Wastelands. Aerrow grabbed Piper in his arms at activated his wings.

"Hold on!" He only said. Piper clutched his neck as the young teens flew away from the skull mountain. Piper looked back and saw the whole mountain collapse. The open mouth of the skull closed. Piper calm down. It was over. The nightmare she was in since 3 days was over now. She laid her head on Aerrow's strong shoulder. Now she noticed her fatigue. She began to fall asleep; carried in Aerrow's arms.

Piper opened her eyes.

"Oh you're awake. Sorry I didn't want to wake you." Piper looked into Aerrow's smiling face. He walked to the bridge and placed her gently down on the couch.

"It's ok you can sleep. It was a heavy trip for you." He covered her with a blanket.

"Aerrow?" Piper asked in a tired voice.

"Yeah!"

"Thanks for everything!" she grabbed him and pulled him to her, giving him a long kiss on his lips.

"Wow! For what?"

"When I was alone in the prison, the only thing that protected me from going crazy was you. Please! Never leave me again!"

"Sure Piper. Nothing is easier than that!"


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

Narnosh was alone in the dark hole. He tried to get out from under the rock. 3 Men in long black cloaks came to him.

"Oh good to see you. Please help me get out."

"We shouldn't help such a lowly creature, who was unable to follow orders?" said the first figure with a dark electronic voice.

"No I did what you want. It was you Plan!"

"No Narnosh. We said you should win. Not lose." He gave the other 2 figures a signal. They walked up to a wall and pulled something out of it.

"What are they doing?" Narnosh asked.

"It was clear that you would fail. But it was part of our Plan B."

"what!" the other 2 had pulled a small cylinder out of the wall and connect them to a tab device.

"Sir!"

"Yes 4-5?"

"The sensory has recorded a huge increase of signals. These values are over the standard ones. They are more than 10 times higher."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Send that to Corusant!"

"Yes Sir!" Narnosh looked at them.

"what are you doing? And what are you planning?"

"Nothing that will interest you! Troopers! Let's go!" And with that, they left the hole.

"Wait! Stop! I need help. Hey wait!" Narnosh only screamed but they continued to walk away.

The epiloge is a bridge to the Storm Hawks Vs Star Wars Story of a good friend. Which posted it at my account. it is also the begin of my next story. The Black Clan. So i hope you liked it all.


End file.
